1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holding fixtures and more particularly to file holding fixtures for holding flat files.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of files for dressing or sharpening tool edges has had extensive application in the past. In today's setting one typically includes at least one flat file in the tool box and the file is thus an integral item of virtually all tool ensembles. Since the file is most frequently used to clean or dress long tool edges the preference is for universal flat files with the mill bastard file having the widest acceptance.
Dressing long edges with a file invariably exposes the user to injury. In typical configuration the file is a long, narrow instrument which for a straight long edge is drawn longitudinally. For example, dressing of cement finishing tools is best done with a flat file laid along the tool edge. This results in a straight edge finish desired in the tool.
In the past various holding fixtures were devised to clamp a flat file for dressing. Examples of such fixtures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,839 to Holdsworth; U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,469 to Power; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,942 to Crothers. Each one of these teachings, while suitable for the purposes intended, exposes the full flat surface of the file. In consequence, the file is unguided on the edge and there is some potential of injury during use.
Clamping devices that also guide the tool edge along the file surface are therefore desired and it is one such device that is disclosed herein.